The Wish
by RedYellow11
Summary: Rachel wishes that she could read minds for a day when her birthday doesn't go well...she didn't expect her wish to come true. Rated M for adult content and swearing.


A/N: Okay, this isn't quite like anything I've written before. It's a ridiculously long one shot that really is three separate chapters, but I finished them all at the same time, so I posted them all together. The idea actually came to me when I fell asleep on the bus the other day, and it wouldn't leave me alone. Besides, there aren't nearly enough Pezberry fics out there. Hope you all enjoy it and please, R&R so I can know if it's crap or not.

A/N 2: Thoughts are in _italics_. Notes and texts are **bold.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else that could get me sued.

* * *

I heard my alarm go off this very special morning, and I sprung out of bed, not able to contain my excitement. You see, it was my senior year, and I was _finally _turning 18. Everyone else I knew had already turned 18, and it was finally my turn. I hated the fact that I was younger than a lot of the people in my grade, because that, along with height, my tendency to talk more than the average high school student (not to say I talked too much...I'd say that most people talk too little, and that's why there are so many misunderstandings in relationships), and my penchant for storming out when I didn't get my way led a lot of people to compare me to a toddler. A comparison that I resented only slightly less than the comparisons to men and drag queens.

Needless to say, I was excited for the day. I wasn't going to throw a party like everyone else in glee club had, because I seriously doubted that anyone but Finn and maybe Noah would come, and that was only because they wanted to get into my pants. Yes, I'd dated both of them, but neither relationship worked out very well, and I had my eye on someone else now.

It had actually taken me by surprise at first. I never thought I would fall for someone that so actively hated me. Noah had at least treated me like a human being before I even considered seeing him in a romantic way. My new crush (who, if I was honest with myself, was a lot more than a crush at this point) still treated me like dirt and liked to remind me just how low I was on the social ladder.

All of that, though, didn't even shock me as much as the fact that it was a girl. It took me a while to come to terms with my bisexuality. It wasn't so much because I couldn't accept liking girls; it was more to do with the fact that I'd so badly wanted to prove that gay people were capable of raising straight children. I tried to ignore it, but eventually I just had to accept it, although I wasn't ready to tell anyone besides my fathers yet. Harder still than that was accepting who it was I was so attracted to, because, well, see above about the intense dislike. As much as I wished things were different, there was no ignoring the obvious.

Santana Lopez hated me.

I wished everyday that I could've fallen for somebody else, anybody else. At first, I'd tried to imagine myself with Noah or Finn, hoping that the fact that we had history would provide me some way to forget about Santana. When that didn't work, I started thinking about the other girls in glee club. Mercedes was always fighting me for solos, so she was out. I'd never quite forgiven Tina for getting the solo for _Tonight_, and she was with Mike Chang, so that wouldn't work. Quinn, besides being one-half of glee's power couple for the moment, was out because she and I had too much animosity between us for me to even consider her more than aesthetically attractive. Our problems with each other went so much deeper than the social hierarchy, and that was just too much to deal with. Brittany was sweet, recently single, willing to date women, and very attractive, but she couldn't keep up in a conversation, and that was just unattractive. I'd already had to deal with that with Finn; I refused to ever do it again. So, while Brittany had proven to be a very good friend to me as of late, I could never see myself with her.

That just left Santana, which I found totally unacceptable. I tried to focus on our problems with each other (namely that she slept with Finn sophomore year...and all the torture she;d put me through), but it didn't work with her like it did with all the others. Still, I was supposed to like someone who treated me with respect and could deal with my energetic, though often seen as annoying, personality.

Of course, Santana did meet a lot of my criteria for the perfect significant other. She wasn't afraid to sing a solo; I believed that her solo at sectionals our junior year was the only reason that we actually tied for first, considering Sam and Quinn's duet left a lot to be desired. Had it not been for Santana's amazing (although, not quite as technically superior as mine) voice and Mike and Brittany's choreography and on-stage chemistry, we may have been left out of regionals all together.

Of course, there was also her personality. It actually reminded me a lot of mine, seeing as we both put up brave fronts for the world to see, but we both seemed like we couldn't quite find that thing that would make us feel whole. Santana had thought that being at the top of the social ladder would complete her life, but when she became captain of the Cheerios, it just seemed to burden her more than anything else. When the rug was pulled out from under Santana by one Quinn Fabray, she had seemed more angry about being betrayed by her friend than losing her spot at the top. I felt the same way when Finn finally realized that he was in love with me. I'd thought that I loved him, but I think I was more in love with the idea that I could actually be with one of the most popular boys in school. Santana and I were both complicated spirits, and I felt like if she gave me a chance, I'd be able to show her that.

It also didn't hurt that she was amazingly sexy.

In any case, I had fallen hard for Santana, and although I shouldn't have hoped for anything, I felt like this year would somehow be different than all the rest. I felt like something was in the air, and I was finally going to get people to notice me as someone outside of the argyle clad diva with the big mouth and big voice. The pessimist in me said it was wishful thinking, but I'd always been taught by my dads to follow my heart and assume the best. Sure, that had led me to giving people second chances that they didn't deserve (or, in Quinn's case, third and fourth and so on chances), but it had also led me to form some of the strongest bonds I have in my life, like my friendship with Kurt. The good was outweighing the bad so far.

I decided to walk to school. I was in good spirits and it was a beautiful day outside, so it only seemed fitting that I enjoy it. I loved that I lived so close to McKinley, because it meant I didn't have to change my morning schedule much to make sure I was on time to school. When I got into the school and went to my locker, Finn was waiting for me.

"Hey, Rachel," he said as I approached. I smiled at him in response. "You're a little later than usual."

"Yeah, I walked. It's a nice day, and I'm feeling particularly special today."

"Cool," he said...and that was it. I was confused, but I didn't let my smile falter.

"So what are your plans for tonight, Finn?" I asked.

"Well, Burt wants to watch the game, so I figured that's what I'll do." I was even more confused. I figured that Finn would take advantage of my birthday to try to ask me on a date.

"Really? That's all you've got planned?" I asked. I figured that he was just hiding his true intentions for the night. Maybe the glee club was throwing me a surprise party...in any case, I figured if I pried enough, he'd crumble.

"Yeah. Why? Did you wanna do something?" he asked. I seriously hoped he was joking, but the way he said it...no, there's no way he forgot my birthday. There had to be something going on.

"No, I was just wondering," I said. "Well, I'm going to class now, Finn." I started to walk away, and he followed me.

"Wait!' he yelled, running to catch up to me. "Why do I feel like I did something wrong?" I just wanted him to stop talking, because the more he said, the more it seemed like he really didn't remember. "I mean, I always walk with you to class."

"Oh, well, I guess I've just got a lot on my mind," I answered lamely.

"Um...okay. I guess we can talk later," he said, leaving me alone. Finn was never good at dealing with emotions.

I spent the entire day trying to drop hints to all of my friends about my birthday, and no one seemed to remember. I was almost absolutely sure that there had to be a party being planned, because I couldn't believe that an entire group of people that claimed to care about me couldn't remember a day that I'd brought up being excited about more than once. Did people actually tune me out that much?

The school day was coming to a close. It was the passing period before my last class, and I went to the bathroom, upset that everyone seemed to forget that I was finally an adult, but thankful that I hadn't been slushied yet. When I walked in, I saw that someone was already in the bathroom fixing their make-up.

And that someone was Santana Lopez.

Part of me walked to turn around and walk out. I didn't know if I could take abuse coming from the person I wanted more than I'd wanted anyone before. Part of me wanted to just be civil and hope that she wouldn't say anything that might bring me to tears. The biggest part of me wanted to declare my undying love for her, have her feel the same way, then let her have her way with me. I decided to go with option number two (unfortunately). I took a deep breath, then started washing my hands in the sink next to where she was.

"Hello, Santana," I said, flashing her a smile.

She turned and looked at me. "Why are you talking to me, Manhands?"

My smile faltered. "I was just trying to make conversation. I see no reason for the animosity between the two of us to continue. Brittany and I are friends."

She turned to face me fully. "Okay, let's just clear some things up. I don't like you. It doesn't matter if you're Brittany's friend or if you occasionally dress like a normal human being or if you try to be my friend. I don't like you. I'm _never_ going to like you." She walked by, but before she left, I heard her say, "Eighteen-years-old, and you dress like a kindergartener." With that, she was out the bathroom door.

I wanted to cry. I was so upset, I skipped my last class and went home. My fathers had questioned it, but when they saw I was upset, they dropped it. I spent the rest of the night, hoping that someone would come over or call...at this point, I'd take a text. When 9 o'clock rolled around, and I didn't hear anything from anyone, I finally let the tears fall. I felt like everyone hated me. It hurt to think that everyone else in the entire club had gotten so much attention on their special days, and I hadn't even gotten the smallest recognition.

Finally, my dads came up to my room with a cake, singing the birthday song.

"Sweetie, we know that something bad happened today, but we hope that this helps at least a little bit," my dad said. I just smiled in response. It did help a little to know that I hadn't been completely forgotten, but it still didn't make me feel much better.

"Make a wish, Rachel," my daddy said.

I thought for a long while. My first instinct was to wish for Santana to return my feelings, but I didn't want her to love me because of a wish. If I was going to have her love, I wanted to earn it. I was sure that wouldn't happen, and I was sure that this wish wouldn't really mean anything, but it was the principle of the matter. I also thought about wishing that everyone would appreciate me more, but I figured that this abuse and complete lack of care was helping me grow as a person, even if it did hurt.

I thought about all of my so-called friends, and wished that I could know what they were thinking. Did they really hate me? Did they really think that I was the loser that Santana seemed to think that I was? Did they ever listen to me? Did they know that so much of what they did caused me to come home with tears in my eyes, or did they believe the front of nonchalance that I put up? Did they even care? My sixth sense could only tell me so much. I realized I knew what I wanted to wish for.

_I wish that, for one day, I could read the minds of the kids in glee club._

I blew out the candles, and my dads cheered. I ate a little bit of cake, but I shooed my dads out soon after. I went to sleep, hoping that at least one of my friends would at least remember my birthday tomorrow.

The next morning, I woke up, and I felt...off. I just chalked it up to the fact that I'd cried so much and eaten right before I went to bed the night before. Still, it wasn't exactly a bad feeling, it was just different. I got out of bed, did my morning routine, but right before I got into the shower, I got a text from Finn.

**hi. need a ride 2 skool?**

I shook my head. I'd always hated text speak, but I just replied with a yes and hopped in the shower. I really hoped that my day would be significantly better than the day before, which I assumed it would, because we had glee. Mostly, I just hoped that Santana wouldn't be too hard on me. In fact, I'd traded out the pant suit that I had planned on wear that day for a long-sleeve v-neck that my dads bought me for my birthday and one of my skirts, hoping that it would at least keep her from commenting on my clothes.

I heard Finn honk his horn outside, and I ran outside, wishing my dads a quick goodbye and assuring them that I would be okay.

"Hey," he said as I got in his car. "How are you?"

"I'm actually in very good spirits, considering that my day yesterday wasn't the best I've ever had. I think my morning routine really puts me in the right state of mind. I set aside a little bit of extra time for my morning vocal exercises, because nothing makes me feel better than singing, and furthermore..." I stopped talking when I heard Finn start humming a song. "Um, that's extremely rude."

"What?" he said.

"I understand you don't have a great attention span, but humming while I'm speaking is rude."

His eyes went wide, and I looked away, annoyed. "I'm really sorry, Rachel. I didn't mean to do that out loud."

"I really don't appreciate you ignoring me at all, be It by tuning out or humming out loud. I've just told you that I was upset yesterday, and yet you still insist on not paying attention.

_She says so many words. How am I supposed to keep up?_

I was shocked. I snapped back to looking at him. "I don't know why you've suddenly decided to be so blunt today, but I really don't appreciate it, and if you're trying to get into my good graces, this is the last way to do it."

He looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Let me simplify: I talk a lot, you don't listen. Try to keep up."

His eyes got wide again. "I must be having serious word vomit right now," he said.

"Obviously," I said.

"No, seriously, I thought I was thinking all that stuff. I didn't even know I was talking. Am I talking right now?"

Sometimes, I was alarmed by how stupid Finn was sometimes, and I wondered what I'd ever seen in him. I just stared at him, and then it happened...

_I wonder if I'm saying this out loud right now..._

I heard it clear as day. The only problem was, Finn's lips hadn't moved. I didn't understand...what was happening? Was I going crazy? No, because Finn had admitted that he'd been thinking those things. Then I remembered my wish from the night before, and everything made sense. Well, it didn't make sense. Birthday wishes like that weren't supposed to actually come true. It had basically been a joke wish, because I'd assumed that there was absolutely no way that it could ever come true.

I didn't want this. It felt like I was intruding on things I was never supposed to know. Sure, Finn's thoughts hadn't really been anything revealing, but I knew that the other kids in glee could possibly have something to hide. I didn't think it was fair. I decided that I would try to tune out any thought that I heard for the day. I just thanked my lucky stars that I'd only wished for the one day. I didn't think I'd be able to do that for the rest of my life, especially when part of me was dying to know what everyone in glee was thinking about on a daily basis.

"Rachel, are you okay? You're staring at me, and it's sort of freaking me out." I sat there for a second to make sure that he'd said that out loud, then I shook my head and faced forward.

"Sorry. I've just got a lot on my mind," I said. We sat in silence before I heard another thought.

_Rachel looks different today...is it her hair?_

I rolled my eyes. I tried not to listen to him think, but his thoughts were so loud in my mind. I couldn't tune them out as easily as I thought I could. Then again, I'd always prided myself on my good listening skills. Thankfully, we were at school before I had to spend much more time with him. I ran out of the car before he could stop me. I tried to grab my things out of my locker, but I was interrupted by a voice.

_Damn, Berry looks hot today._

I snapped my head around, trying to find who had that thought. It didn't take me long to see Noah walking towards me.

"Damn, Berry," he said. "You look hot today."

At least the boy spoke his mind.

"Um...thank you?" I said. I just wanted to get away from everyone in glee.

_Maybe if I'm nice to her and play the Jew card, she'll hook up with me._

"Really?" I said. "When has that ever worked?"

"Huh?" he said, looking at me like I'd grown another head. I really needed to work on this whole tuning out plan.

"Nothing. Look, Noah, I appreciate that you find me attractive and want to hook up, but I'm running a little behind schedule, and I really need to get to class before all of the good seats are taken."

_First Quinn, now her. Maybe I'm losing my touch._

"Whatever," he said. "Just give me a ring if you change your mind." He let me be, and I walked to class. It seemed like on my way, I walked by almost every member from glee...

_I wish Quinn would let me get past second base. We've been dating for, like, forever._

_I wish Sam would learn how to kiss._

_I am NOT spending another night with his mother. Maybe he's just too Asian._

_I wish penguins and ducks could have babies. They would be so cute!_

_If one more person messes up my hair, I'm going to have a BF._

_Maybe they're serving tater tots for lunch today..._

I wanted to scream out that everyone thought too loud, but that would just make me look crazy. With all the distractions, I was almost late for class. There was only one seat left by the time I got to class...and of course, it was next to Santana. I thought about just leaving, but I'd already skipped a class the day before. I didn't want to jeopardize my chances at Julliard because I couldn't deal with my infatuation with Santana. As I sat down, and she looked at me, I tried as hard as I could to ignore her thoughts, but for some reason, Santana's thoughts were even clearer in my head than anyone else's.

_Oh fuck my life, just fuck my life. Of course there isn't anywhere else to sit. _She looked at me more fully. _And just what the hell is she wearing?_

I wanted to cry again. How was it possible to fall so hard for someone that couldn't even sit by me without totally being disgusted with my presence? I wished that I could take my wish back, because I didn't think I could take hearing Santana insult me in her mind all day. Just as I was about to as the teacher to excuse me to the bathroom, I heard another of Santana's thoughts.

_Is that skirt even shorter than usual? Fuck, she's trying to kill me._

That was just...odd. In fact, that almost sounded...no, I was being hopeful. Santana's thoughts went to Cheerios, then Brittany (I'd expected that to get X-rated really quick, but apparently, they'd stopped hooking up), to class...she was a scatterbrain, and it was kind of cute. I leaned back in my chair, stretching, and Santana's mind seemed to completely stop thinking about setting Quinn's house on fire, before starting up again on a completely different subject.

_That fucking shirt! Ugh, I just wanna rip it off, and-_

The bell rang before she could finish her thought. She wanted to rip it off and...what? Burn it? Slap me for my poor sense of fashion? I mean, it couldn't be anything good, right? I tried to follow her out, but she all but sprinted out of the room. This was too weird. Unfortunately, I shared my next class with Finn and Puck, so I was bombarded with thoughts of sports and screwing. Fortunately, it had helped me learn to tune some of these thoughts out, because I really didn't want to hear Puck's dirty thoughts about myself or Quinn Fabray or any other girl in the school. I was able to focus in when I wanted to, but check out when I was bored or disturbed.

My next class was with Santana again. My first instinct was to sit as far away as I could, but somewhere behind her so I could stare at her without having to turn around and being obvious, but I decided instead to sit next to her again. I knew that it was a violation of privacy, and I would be so embarrassed if anyone was able to get inside of my head, but I couldn't help myself. Santana looked over at me, then looked around the room.

_There are open seats this time...why do you hate me, God?_

"Why are you sitting there, Berry?" she asked.

"Well, this seat was open, and I just sat down." Santana looked around, trying to find another seat she could move to, but they'd filled up fast, and there was only one seat open in the front row and one seat on the other side of me, which didn't do her any good.

_Look like a nerd, or sit next to Rachel? Tough call..._

It threw me when she called me Rachel instead of Berry or one of the nicknames, but I didn't show my slight shock. She finally decided to stay where she was.

_At least I get to be close to her...not sure if that's a blessing or a curse._

Okay, what the hell did that mean? I tried to think about why Santana would think sitting next to me was a blessing. I could only come to one conclusion, but that didn't make sense. Santana hadn't shied away from showing and telling me just how much she hated me. Seriously, she'd actually made it one of her hobbies. There was no way that Santana Lopez had a thing for me, but I couldn't think of any other explanations for the way she'd thought about me. I decided to test my theory. I needed to get her to think something that would give me a definite answer.

"Hey, San," I said. "I forgot my book. Do you think you could share with me?"

"Share with someone else," she snapped out.

"You're the only one sitting next to me. Please, San?" I flashed her my coyest smile.

_Why does she keep calling me that? _I could tell I was ruffling her feathers.

"Fine. Whatever," she said, putting the book between us. I took this opportunity to scoot closer to her...a lot closer than I actually needed to be o see the book.

"Thanks," I said, almost in her ear. I glanced over at her, trying to see anything that would give away her feelings, but she just looked irritated. Her thoughts, on the other hand, were very revealing.

_For fuck's sake, Lopez, get it together! She's barely said two sentences to you all day, and you're already dripping wet._

I could feel the blush creeping up on my cheeks. Had she really just said...um, thought...that? I pushed it a little further. I leaned over and pulled my shirt down from the bottom a little, giving her a clear view of my cleavage. Sure, I had a small chest, but it had grown a little over the last year, so I had something to work with. Santana swallowed hard, which I wouldn't have thought much of if her thoughts weren't betraying her true feeling so badly.

_I'm seriously about to throw her on the table and fuck her until she can't remember her name._

I wanted to wanted to jump out of my seat and start doing a victory dance. Santana wanted me...and apparently, she wanted me bad. The thought turned me on so much I almost took Santana up on her idea, but I wasn't really into the idea of sex in front of people, and I didn't want to sleep with Santana when I could read her mind. That just seemed...wrong. Even more wrong than reading her mind in the first place. My train of thought was interrupted by Santana's.

_I've never seen that shirt on her before. I wonder if she got it for her birthday. _I gasped when I heard that.

"What's up, Berry? Finally come to the conclusion you're gonna die alone?" The insults weren't as convincing now that I knew how she felt, but the were still a little confusing.

"I was just...it's nothing."

She shrugged. "Whatever."

_I wonder what's wrong...she seems off today...and she took off early yesterday. Then again, that was probably my fault. I should've just told her happy birthday like I wanted to._

This was almost too weird to handle. Santana was concerned about me? Santana felt bad about hurting my feelings?

Santana remembered my birthday?

It was then that I remembered what Santana had said to me the day before. Eighteen years old, and you still dress like a kindergartener. She knew. How could I have missed that? Santana's thoughts, once again, distracted me from my own.

_Maybe I should buy her something and slip it in her locker when she isn't looking. No, it'd be too easy to get caught, especially with Finn hovering around her like a puppy dog. Oh! I could go to her house and leave it in her mailbox! Then again, I'm not exactly sure where she lives. She did mention once that it was near school...maybe I could follow her home one day. God, what am I, a stalker?_

All of these thoughts were overwhelming me. I mean, yeah, I'd assumed that she had confidence issues when she got the breast implants (even thought she got the removed last summer), and I sort of sensed that under her hard exterior, there was a softer side, but I hadn't expected this. I moved away a little bit, trying to gather my own thoughts, because the combination of Santana's thoughts and feeling her body so close to mine was making it hard to think.

_Damn it, she moved away. No! Not damn it! That's what I'm supposed to want! I'm supposed to be mean to her because that's what the popular people do. I'm supposed to be mean to her so she hates me, and then I don't have to deal with these stupid fucking feelings._

That explained a lot. Santana didn't hate me. In fact, I was pretty sure she liked me...like beyond wanting to fuck me into oblivion. It was everything I could ever have hoped for, but I still refused to act on it until this whole mind reading thing went away. In fact, I tried to ignore Santana's thoughts for the rest of the class, but she thought about me so often, and I couldn't help but perk up when I heard things about me.

_I wonder if anyone's made her come. I know she slept with Hudson, but I know that he's terrible in bed._

_I bet she's a freak in bed. No one can be that tightly wound all the time._

_Why does the thought of having sex in school turn me on so much? I wouldn't mind having my way with Rachel all over this fucking place. In the Cheerios showers...against the lockers...in the bathroom...up against the piano..._

I let out a moan, because I'd imagined all the same things, especially up against the piano. Luckily, God took some mercy on me, and my moan was covered by the sound of the bell ringing. Santana tried to run out again, but I followed her.

"Santana! Wait up!" I yelled chasing after her. She turned around, and I could hear her mental groan.

"What do you want, midget?" she asked.

"I was just wondering..." I didn't exactly know what to say. I wanted to get under Santana's skin. It served her right for treating me so horribly instead of just telling me how she felt, but I didn't quite know how to do that.

_She looks sort of nervous. I wonder if she's gonna ask me about sex with guys again...I can't take anymore of this. I need to stop crushing on a straight girl._

"Look, Manhands, I'm hungry, so if you don't mind, I'm going to get some lunch before someone sees me speaking to you."

I smiled at her. "I was just wondering if you liked my new look. I know it's not much different," I started spinning around slowly so Santana could get all the angles.

_Jesus fucking Christ...she's actually spinning. I need to think about something else. Anything else. Dead puppies. Crying babies. Rachel moaning my name as I...no! Wait, did she change because of what I said to her in the bathroom yesterday?_

"It's an improvement, but you're gonna need a nose job before anyone besides Frankenteen and the self proclaimed sex shark will give you a second look."

_Why couldn't I just say something nice? Her nose is actually one of the best things about her. Makes her different from all the other bitches around here._

I almost completely ignored what was coming out of Santana's mouth now that I knew it was all just for show.

I stopped spinning. "Well, I just wanted your opinion. Oh! I almost forgot." I stepped closer to her, and I could almost see goosebumps rising on her arms. "My daddy bought me a necklace yesterday. Isn't it pretty?" It was a lie, but I was just trying to find an excuse to get in her personal space.

_Oh my God...seriously, why does she have to keep getting so close to me...especially to show me a necklace she's had for forever. I spend enough time staring at her chest to know. _I saw the faintest hint of a blush on her cheeks. _No, I need to calm down. Why does she have to smell like cherries all the fucking time? It would make this so much easier if she was in one of her sweaters. At least then I wouldn't be able to see down her shirt._

I leaned towards her just a little bit more. "So what do you think, Santana? Do you like the new me?"

_Yes. Fuck yes. God, why is this hallway so crowded? We should be fucking right now! Ugh, I need to calm myself down before I do something stupid._

Before I knew what was happening, Santana shoved me backwards.

"Listen, I don't know why you're suddenly so interested in me, but it's freaking me out. Back off, Berry." She walked (almost ran) away, and I couldn't do anything but smile.

The rest of my classes weren't nearly as interesting. I had a few more classes with glee kids. Sam was always thinking about getting in Quinn's pants. Finn and Puck were usually thinking about me, but Finn's thoughts were simple and boring, and Noah kept imagining me and him in threesomes with Quinn or Santana. Quinn's thought weren't what I was expecting. Of course there were thoughts of Sam and social hierarchy, but she also thought about how lonely she felt after losing her father and giving up her baby. I saw her in a completely different light.

Brittany was at least amusing; her thoughts were everywhere at once and very rarely made sense. Although, a few thoughts did catch my attention.

_I want sex. I miss sex. I miss that thing that Santana does with her tongue. _I immediately felt jealous, but it died down quickly at Brittany's next thought. _I wonder if she's ever going to tell Rachel she's in love with her. I think they'd be cute together._

I couldn't help the big smile that broke out onto my face and the small giggle that escaped from my lips, even as I received stares from several of my classmates. I just wanted to get to glee so I could see Santana again. I got to the choir room first, as always. People slowly started filtering in. I worked on tuning out their thoughts, because I wanted to make sure I'd be able to single out Santana's in the crowd. When she walked in, I had no doubts in my mind. I heard hers over everyone else's.

_Okay, only an hour left. I can get through this without looking at or thinking about Rachel. Starting now._

I smiled. If she felt for me half of what I felt for her, she wouldn't last fifteen minutes. On top of that, fate decided to work in my favor yet again, because we were working on choreography for this year's regionals, and the way everything worked out, Santana was positioned almost directly behind me the entire time. Santana was actually doing a surprisingly good job of ignoring me, until Mr. Schuester spoke up a minute later.

"Okay, I liked it, but I need more emotion. Front line, I want you to put more energy into the spins and bends. And back line, keeps your heads up and smile!" Mr. Schuester stopped for a moment before saying, "I'm talking about you, Santana. I need some energy!"

I heard Santana groan. "Mr. Schue, I don't think I should be in the back line. I mean, I'm one of the best dancers in here, and Ru Paul can barely tell her rights from her lefts. Can't we switch?"

"Santana, you've both already learned the choreography for your lines, and Rachel's been doing a fantastic job up front. It's staying the way it is, no more arguments." Mr. Schuester counted us off, and we all started dancing. Without the floor to distract her, Santana tried other things.

_The ceiling is nice...nice tiles and stuff._

"Santana!" Mr. Schuester yelled over the music. "Look at the audience! Looking up makes you look bored!"

_I hate you._

I almost missed a step because I was trying so hard to hold in my laughter. Santana just hummed along with the song until a move where I had to bend over in front of her.

_I'm going to have to take care of myself again after this. If she'd just bend over a little more..._

The next thing I heard was a loud crash behind me and the sound of Mercedes yelling.

"Oh hell no! You did NOT just knock me over!" she yelled straight at Santana, who was still on the ground.

"Be nice, Mercedes," I said. "She's probably just got a lot on her mind." Santana stood up.

"Stop being nice to me!" she yelled at me, and she stormed out of the room. It was silent, and everyone was thinking the same thing.

_What the hell was that about?_

Mr. Schuester got our attention again. "Okay, I don't think we're going to get much done here. You all can go home. Just be ready to actually practice next rehearsal. We need all the prep time we can get."

I left in a hurry, not wanting to talk to Noah or Finn. I smiled the entire walk home, and the smile was still there when I walked in the door.

"Good day?" my dad asked.

"Great day," I replied. I went up to my room and started devising a plan to get Santana. I knew that she wouldn't admit her feelings for me right away even if I admitted mine, so I needed to come up with something. A couple hours went by, and my daddy knocked on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled.

"Hey, kiddo," he said. "I went to take the trash out, and this was sitting on the doorstep." He handed me a package.

"Thanks, Daddy," I said as he left. I opened the package, and there was a box and a note inside. I read the note.

**Dear Rachel,**

**I saw you showing Santana that necklace today, so I figured I'd buy you one that's actually new. I hope you like it, and I'm sorry it's a day late.**

I smiled and opened the box. It was a beautiful necklace that looked like it cost a fortune. Tears came to my eyes. Never in a million years did I think that Santana Lopez could actually care about me like this. I put the necklace on, and went to bed, further perfecting my plan for the next day in my mind.

I woke up the next morning, eager to get to school and see Santana. If my wish had gone the way I had asked, and the mind reading thing only lasted a day, then I was going to make my move on Santana. I'd thought about it extensively the night before, and I believed that my plan was simple, but foolproof. It was clear Santana wanted me. I just needed to let her know the feeling was mutual. I made sure to wear the tightest low-cut v neck I could find. I topped it off with a plain black skirt and heels. I needed everything to be perfect, or my plan may not work.

Finn offered me a ride again, and I accepted, because this was the perfect time to test out if I was still hearing thoughts. When Finn honked, I ran down the stairs, eager to have my answers.

"Hey, Rachel," he said. "You seem to be in a better mood today."

I didn't respond. I just sat there trying to listen for something...anything...but there wasn't a sound. It had gone away, and I wanted to jump for joy. Instead, I just leaned over in my seat and gave Finn a huge hug.

"Thank you!" I yelled as he hugged back.

"Um...you're welcome?" He paused. "Rachel, is this your way of trying to tell me you want to get back together?"

I rolled my eyes. "Just drive, Finn."

We got to school, and Santana hadn't arrived yet. I knew this because her usual routine was to go to her locker, put her things away, go to the bathroom to touch herself up, then meet up with Britt and Quinn to walk to their classes...yeah, I was obsessed, but it was okay, because so was she.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Santana went to her locker. I waited, making sure that I didn't watch her, because she might notice me, and that would completely ruin my plan. When she went to walk into the bathroom, I followed close behind. When I got inside, she was looking in the mirror, fixing her Cheerios uniform.

"Hi, Santana," I said, trying to make my voice sound husky.

"What do you..." she drifted off, taking in my appearance as she turned around. "want?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to talk to you. You seemed a little off during glee yesterday."

"No I didn't," she said a little too fast.

"Santana, there's no need to be embarrassed. You just got distracted, that's all. It happens to the best of us." I took a few steps towards her.

"Whatever, Berry," she said. The fact that she didn't use a nickname was progress.

"I was just wondering what exactly had you so distracted yesterday. It must have been something really...fascinating." I'd been taking steps closer to her, and she'd been stepping away. Eventually, her back hit the sink, and I kept advancing.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" she tried to snarl, but the usual bite wasn't there.

"Fine, you don't want to answer, I understand. Some things are just personal. I'll ask you something else." I looked back to make sure I'd locked the door to the bathroom. "Have you ever thought about fucking someone in the school bathroom?"

"Wha-what?" she stuttered out. I knew I had her. She just needed a little more.

"I've thought about it. I've actually thought about it a lot. Do you know who I've thought about fucking in here?" Santana kept trying to speak, but the words just weren't coming. I was right in her face now. "You seemed a little flustered, Santana. Are you feeling alright?" She shook her head, probably trying to think clearly.

"Why...why are you doing this?" she whispered.

I leaned into her ear, and said, "Because I want you, San. I have for quite a while. And I think you want me, too."

"But-" she tried to say, but I cut her by sucking her earlobe into my mouth.

I let it go and said, "Don't think about the consequences. Just take advantage of the golden opportunity I've just handed you."

Apparently, that's all she needed to hear, because the next thing I knew, she grabbed the back of my neck and started kissing me hard. It took about two seconds for our tongues to get involved. She flipped us around so I was pinned against the sink, and she lifted me up onto it with a surprising strength. Her lips latched onto my neck, and she ran her hand under my shirt and bra.

"Fuck," I said as she nipped at a particularly sensitive spot and she tweaked my left nipple. "Just take my bra off."

"No," she said. "We have class soon."

"I can put it back on!" I yelled.

"You're not in control anymore, Rachel." I smiled. "What?"

"You called me Rachel. How sweet."

"Please don't ruin this by being sappy," she said.

"Okay, I just-" she pinched my nipple again, and I let out a whimper.

"You're done talking now," she said. "And now we've wasted a bunch of time. I guess I need to get to the point." The next thing I knew, my skirt and underwear were around my ankles, and Santana was running her fingers up and down my slit. "Fuck, Berry, you're so wet."

"You always make me like this," I said.

"What did I say about talking?" I knew she was trying to scare me into shutting up, but the huge grin on her face gave her away.

"Santana, please stop teasing me," I said. She nodded and slipped what felt like two fingers inside of me, picking a fast pace right away. I could barely keep up. God, this felt so much better than I could have ever imagined. I knew that Finn was doing something wrong when we'd slept together. I was already so close when she dropped down in front of me.

"Holy shit!" I screamed out when her tongue hit my clit. I swear to God, that girl's mouth was like magic. She pulled her mouth away, and I groaned, trying to push her head back down.

"Baby, you need to be quiet, okay?" I nodded, smiling inwardly at the term of endearment. She got back to business, and I felt like I was going to explode. I felt like she was doing everything she could to make me tremble without actually pushing me over the edge.

"San...please..."

"Please what?" she mumbled against my pussy, the vibrations driving me crazy.

"Please...make me come..."

I felt her laugh, and then she was doing..._something_...with her tongue. Seriously, where did she learn that, because it was amazing. She stuck in another finger, and that did it. I came, screaming her name at the top of my lungs. I was seeing stars and I could barely breath; it was the best feeling I'd ever had in my entire life, and I didn't ever want it to end. Seriously, I'd trade a back-to-back regionals win for this feeling any day.

When it finally did end, I felt myself start to fall forward off the sink, but I was too exhausted to stop myself.

"Whoa there, girlie," Santana said, catching me. "Don't die on me." I tried to say something, but Santana just put a finger over my mouth. "Shhh. Just catch your breath, okay." A few minutes passed by before I could finally speak.

"That...was...incredible," I got out. Santana laughed.

"I know. I'm amazing." She smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"That must have been what Brittany was talking about," I said.

"What?" she looked at me confused.

"Nothing. Nevermind." We sat there in silence for a minute before Santana spoke up.

"How'd you know?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"How'd you know I liked you?" she asked.

"Oh...y'know...sixth sense," she said.

"I thought you were straight...and in love with Finn."

"Bi and no," I answered. "I'm sleepy. I want a nap."

"Sorry, but we've gotta go. I'm pretty sure the entire state of Ohio heard you scream my name."

Right on cue, there was a banging on the door.

"Rachel?" It was Finn. "Are you alright?" I rolled my eyes, pulled up my skirt, and started walking towards the door when Santana stopped me.

"Rach, wait!" she said. I turned around, and she placed a sweet kiss on my lips. "Happy birthday."

I was pretty sure that my grin was going to split my face open, but I didn't care.

"I loved the necklace, by the way." With that, I opened the door.

"Oh good," Finn said. "I heard you scream. I was afraid that by the time I got here, Santana would've knocked you out or something."

"She very nearly did," I said. Finn shot me a confused look, and Santana just laughed behind me.

Best. Birthday. Ever.


End file.
